


The Costume Debacle

by everydaygay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Sub!Cheryl, Threesome - F/F/F, Tricks and Treats of Riverdale, Verchoni, chonica, riverdaleevents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Cheryl is becoming exasperated with the near impossible task of choosing a throuples’ costume for Halloween due to her own pickiness. Toni and Veronica know exactly how to calm her down. (Or, Toni and Veronica seduce Cheryl in the Thistlehouse living room).Cheryl/Toni/Veronica OT3Little bit of power dynamic situation – Sub!CherylWritten for Tricks and Treats of Riverdale Theme 3: Seasonal Celebrations





	The Costume Debacle

“Harry, Ron, and Hermione?” Toni suggested.

Veronica tried (and failed) to hide a sly grin as Cheryl glared at her.

“I already know what you’re thinking, Veronica. I will not be Ron Weasley for Halloween,” Cheryl snapped.

Toni sighed. “It was worth a shot.”

“The Plastics?” Veronica offered

“I was Regina two years ago.”

They had been at it for almost an hour, trying to generate group costume ideas for the three of them. Cheryl had refused everything her girlfriends has offered and they were beginning to run out of ideas.

Veronica tried again. “The Power Puff Girls?”

“Allow me to hazard a guess: I’m the redhead named Blossom? How _creative_,” Cheryl responded in a sarcastic drawl.

Toni rolled from her position sitting cross-legged on the floor onto her back, staring frustratedly at the ceiling. What trios were even left?

“Sugar, spice and everything nice?” she huffed.

The redhead scoffed, “Cousin Betty could be chemical X.”

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom!” Veronica threw a couch cushion in her direction, “Be nice.”

Cheryl merely shrugged in response.

After another 20 minutes Toni had had it. Cheryl had shot down every iconic trio idea under the sun, and she was struggling to come up with others. In fact, with her eyes on the way Cheryl’s skirt was riding up her thigh, she was struggling to think of anything else at all…

“Babe, I can’t take this. Can we come back to it later?” Toni pleaded, moving to where Veronica was sitting so they could both pout at their demanding girlfriend.

“This cannot wait, we have to figure it out. Halloween is fast approaching, and –”

Her sentence was cut off abruptly when Toni jumped up onto the couch from the floor and kissed her hard.

“Toni, really, we can’t get distracted from –”

“I think you’re too late,” Veronica giggled, joining them on the couch.

“This has been too frustrating. I can see you’re getting annoyed” Toni added, grabbing Cheryl’s waist and placing another short but passionate kiss on her lips. “We can work it out later. But right now, I think we need to think about something else. Let our brains relax for a while.”

“Hear, hear, Tonikins,” Veronica agreed, smirking when Toni made a dissatisfied face at the nickname, before continuing “And I think _someone_ needs a release,” Her voice lowered as she moved in to speak into Cheryl’s ear, “Don’t you agree, Cher?”

Cheryl’ voice shook and she took in Veronica’s words and became acutely aware of the two sets of hands caressing her all over, fiery façade instantly shattering as she attempted to formulate a response.

“Maybe it would be okay if… if we… do something else for a while…” she managed to choke out.

“Let’s take a break, baby,” Toni purred in Cheryl’s ear as her hand made its way up her thigh and underneath her skirt. 

Cheryl gasped as Veronica untucked her top from her skirt, lifting her arms to let her girlfriend strip her of the expensive garment and throw it to the other side of the couch. Veronica's shirt followed soon after, her skirt not far behind.

Meanwhile, Toni was teasing Cheryl with her fingers, stroking up and down the quickly moistening fabric of her underwear. Her lips were attached to the Blossom’s neck as she worked on what was sure to be an impressive hickey.

Cheryl turned and kissed Veronica passionately on the mouth, in an unsuccessful attempt to mute her own whimpers at Toni’s teasing. The lusty enthusiasm of the kiss served only to turn Veronica on further, and she began to grope Cheryl’s breasts through her bra with surprisingly strong hands, causing Cheryl to gasp even louder.

Toni could feel Cheryl begin to grind and thrust her hips into her hand in an attempt to achieve more friction in her sensitive clit, the girl’s clear desperation giving Toni a wicked idea.

Grinning, she removed her hands from her girlfriend and spoke.

“V, since we’ve spent all afternoon trying to serve Cher and meet her demands for the perfect costume, I think it’s time we received something in return other than sass,”

“My, my, Antoinette, what did you have in mind?” Veronica responded with a glint in her eye.

“She needs to get us both off.”

“Excuse me, if you both remember, I am right here. You can’t get me all worked up and then –.”

An unanticipated grip on Cheryl’s thigh caused her to stop dead mid-sentence. Toni leaned in and whispered.

“We’ll return the favour afterwards.”

“If you’re a good girl, that is,” Veronica continued. “Can you be nice and well behaved for us?”

The combination of Veronica’s seductive voice and words and Toni’s tightening grip on her thigh made it impossible for Cheryl to even try and disagree. She nodded weakly.

“I can be good.”

“That’s what we like to hear, precious,” Toni grinned, “on the floor now.”

Cheryl settled onto her knees in front of the couch as Veronica rid herself of her underwear and Toni began to remove her jeans.

“What are you waiting for baby? Get to work,” Veronica encouraged, opening her legs slightly.

Toni watched as Cheryl leaned in, already practically salivating at the thought of eating out her girlfriend. She saw Veronica shudder as Cheryl’s mouth made contact with her pussy, and she used her tongue to begin parting her folds and tasting her.

“Don’t tease me,” Veronica warned, “we’ve already spent enough time wasted on the Halloween costume debacle,”

Taking the hint, Cheryl dove right in, tongue finding the girl’s clit almost immediately. Veronica gasped at the feeling of pressure on her most sensitive nerves. She saw stars as Cheryl’s mouth closed around it and began to suck softly, tongue still circling with just the right amount of pressure.

She wondered how Cheryl had gotten so good at eating out, before remembering that this was the redhead’s main approach to pleasuring her girlfriends – neither of them would let the talons she called fingernails near them.

Her silent pondering was interrupted when her girlfriend moved and began to probe around her entrance with her tongue. Eyes snapping open, Veronica let out a breathy moan.

Toni continued to watch with rapt attention as Cheryl’s mouth returned to surround Veronica’s clit. The Serpent brought her hand down and began to slightly tease her own pussy, warming up for her turn.

All three girls could tell Veronica wasn’t going to last much longer – Cheryl was amazing at what she did, and Veronica had indeed insisted on no teasing.

As Cheryl’s pace of licking at Veronica’s clit picked up to a consistent and quick rhythm, the darker haired girl began to let out more frequent and desperate moans, grinding her centre against Cheryl’s face.

With one last high-pitched whine, she clenched her thighs around Cheryl’s head and came. Cheryl continued to lap at her pussy, albeit more gently, until her girlfriend's orgasm had passed.

Veronica caught her breath and looked at Cheryl, beaming.

“Fuck that was amazing Cher. Go show Toni how good you are; if she thinks you do as good a job as I think you can get a reward.”

Cheryl obediently shuffled over to Toni, looking seductively into her eyes.

“Go ahead, baby. I’m all ready and wet for you.” Toni urged her on.

The second the instruction was out of Toni’s mouth, Cheryl began eagerly. Her tongue easily made its way to Toni’s clit as hands entangled themselves into her locks. Toni felt Cheryl’s hum of pleasure at this and tugged lightly, eliciting a louder groan from her girlfriend.

Using her grip of Cheryl’s hair to hold her in place, the Southsider began to hump into Cheryl’s mouth. She knew she wasn’t going to last long after touching herself to the irresistibly hot show her girlfriends had just put on, but she was at least going to enjoy it.

“Such a good girl with that tongue baby, keep going,” Toni groaned, “Gonna make me cum,”

Veronica joined Cheryl and the floor and began to whisper encouragement to her.

Toni suddenly jolted, thrusting her hips towards Cheryl and gasping as she came, her orgasm pulsing through her body.

“Fuuuuck.”

“Well, Bombshell, it seems like you might be line for that reward. Thoughts, Toni?”

“Absolutely. That was sensational,” Toni replied with a smirk, “Get up here, baby. Let us take care of that now. Do you want us to –.”

“I’VE GOT IT!” Cheryl exclaimed suddenly, jumping to her feet and startling her girlfriends who looked at each other in shock.

Veronica was the first to formulate a response to break the stunned silence.

“Uh, sorry Cher, what have you got exactly?”

“Our costumes! We’ll be comic villains. Toni, you’re perfect for Harley Quinn! Veronica, you’d make an extremely sexy Catwoman,” she gushed. “I’ll be Poinson Ivy, obvi,” she added with a hair toss.

“Was that all you were thinking about this whole time?!” Veronica asked in utter disbelief.

Toni shot her a warning look before turning to Cheryl.

“That’s amazing baby! Problem solved.” she announced.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Cheryl responded, dressing herself haphazardly as she tried to run away and plan their costumes.

“Don’t you want us to reward you now, Cher?” Veronica asked with a bemused expression on her face.

“That can wait until later, Halloween is this weekend! I have to get our costumes together, plan a party, we simply must decorate…” she trailed off and began talking to herself under her breath about all the preparations as she pulled her shirt into place and left the room.

Toni and Veronica looked at each other with bewildered amusement for a few seconds before they both began to laugh.

“That’s our girl,” Veronica giggled.

“You’re right,” Toni replied with an adoring smile towards the doorway Cheryl has just exited, “That’s our girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is mor than welcome.  
My tumblr is [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
